


Unrequited

by Keta



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keta/pseuds/Keta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through my head while watching the Decepticons interact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing robot porn without ever before having read one. I began writing even before I was done with Season One because I needed to get it out of my system. It can be considered humanized if you’re picky, because I didn’t bother researching the robotic equivalents of male reproductive organs. Robots have no business having reproductive organs in the very first place anyway.  
> It has no plot and ends abruptly, since I was too lazy to continue writing. Sorry about that. Oh and have I mentioned that nobody's happy? That's right, no happiness here. This is a dark and lonesome place.

He knew his master was coming for him long before he heard the loud clunking of metal against metal, his heavy legs hitting the floor of the ship’s long corridors. He would know it even if he went blind, even if he were deprived of all senses. Somehow, something wired deep inside him always told him when his master was coming for him.

He told himself it was because they were connected. Destined to be together for all of eternity, their engines humming the same melody like two lovebirds at courtship. His master, surely, must have felt the very same tug in his own Spark whenever he thought about him.

Starscream turned away from the computer he had been using and moved away from the touchable interface in preparation for what was to come. If he had stayed, he would have probably sooner or later found himself bent over the holographic mainframe, unintentionally pressing switches and buttons, the screen reacting to the unavoidable touch. His master had little care for their surroundings whenever he came for him.

The door opened and there he stood. The one and only leader of the Decepticons, Starscream’s lord and master. Megatron. His tall dark silhouette towered over Starscream when he paused, just for a moment, with the artificial light from the corridor at his back and deep shadow over his face, broken up only by his glowing red eyes. What little could be seen from his face spoke of tightly set facial plates - in determination or anger perhaps. Starscream thought little of it; his lord rarely wore any other expression as of late.

The sight of the huge, strong robotic body in front of him had Starscream nearly bursting with emotion. Even if he tried he probably couldn’t describe all that he felt whenever he laid his eyes on his master. His breathing was getting quicker by the second.

Megatron didn’t linger long. Even before Starscream’s ventilators kicked in to try and cool down his buzzing engine, he shot forward, slamming his arm against him and sending Starscream smashing into the opposing wall. The smaller bot yelped but it was a quiet call, the irrepressible reaction of someone who doesn’t want to strain his voice too early.

“Optimus Prime,” rumbled Megatron darkly, while he slowly moved over to where Starscream stood, supporting himself against the wall, looking up at his master with a mixture of lust and fear.

“I- I take it you two fought?” asked his first lieutenant in a small voice, words always failing him around his master. He knew Megatron had been out in the field and there had been a contact with the Autobots though he didn’t pay any attention to the outcome, too busy with his own work.

Instead of an answer, he was rewarded with a steel-hard fist to his chest that deprived him of all breath and made his back panels screech loudly against the wall and then a second one to the side of his head which sent him crashing to the floor. He only barely managed to catch himself on all fours. A small amount of energon leaked in his mouth and he spit it out on the floor. He could hear as the life-providing fluid circulating through his tubes rushed to his head, humming in his audio receptors and was nearly deafened by it. He could barely hear himself when he whimpered: “Master...”

He could feel Megatron’s dick, already out from behind the plates that usually hid and protected it; it was hard when he felt it stroke his buttocks. His master came with indisputable purpose. Starscream knew what came next and the fluttering uncomfortable feeling in his chest couldn’t be anything but lust. It _couldn’t_ be.

The Decepticon leader parted his butt-cheeks with his fingers, roughly and far too quickly. He didn’t bother to use any oil, such trivial matters swept from his mind by his need. Starscream tried as hard as he could to keep himself from shivering. Why must his own body betray him so? He wasn’t scared of pain, he loved it, he loved his master...

In the next instant, his thoughts were wiped out by sheer blinding agony that forced him to scream at the highest pitch of his voice and made tears spring up to his eyes. His whole body was on fire, but his arse was the worst, feeling like it had been torn in half. Megatron’s dick was far too big for him and being forced inside without any preparation.

Against his wishes, his core programming – what could be called an instinct - took hold of him then. He began to struggle, sobbing violently and gasping for breath, in desperate attempt to get away from the terrible, agonizing pain. He tried to push himself away from his tormentor, his whole body shaking in pain and fear, but all in vain. Megatron’s powerful arms held him firmly in place, not moved an inch by his efforts while his dick tore his sensitive opening apart. Energon that had immediately began pouring from his wounds helped moisten his asshole and let Megatron’s cock move more easily inside of him, but did nothing to stop the agony. Every little movement still hurt like he was about to lose his Spark and try as he might, he couldn’t stop crying.

He tired quickly, his agony almost driving him senseless and went limp in his master’s arms. His arse was sticky with energon and he felt Megatron pushing deeper inside with every thrust. At some point, his face plates began to tingle uncomfortably from all the tears that covered his face, but he made no move to wipe them away. Somewhere at the edge of his sensory wiring he was finally capable of noting some pleasure that mingled with the pain, nearly undistinguishable. He immediately focused on it and clung to it as hard as he could.

He hated what a mess he was; how easily he was broken. He wanted to enjoy his master making love to him, to show Megatron that he was worthy of him. That he was his equal. His master was doing this because he loved him, after all.

But the pain was far too strong.

When a fist landed on his back, nearly breaking his arms and letting his whole torso slam into the ground with his cheek pressed into the energon he had spitted earlier, he knew he was doing well. Instead of kissed, he got punched whenever his lord experienced wave of pleasure. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence – Megatron had never been gentle with him as far as he could remember. This was simply the way the Decepticon leader went about acting on his lust.

Scarscream coughed, choking on his tears. He had spent a lot of time persuading himself that he actually enjoyed his master having his way with him, however violent. But he never completely succeeded. It hurt and it made him feel sick. Luckily, his body didn’t mind such trivial concerns and never failed to get his dick hard anyway. Thinking about how he will return this treatment to his lover one day also helped greatly.

For now though, he wasn’t strong enough to fight his way on top of Megatron and so he only moaned and cried, rocking back and forth to the sound of the metallic clicking his master’s pelvis made as it bumped against his ass. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, Megatron didn’t pay any attention to Starscream’s discomfort. His fingers dug deep into his first lieutenant’s body, leaving scratch-mark all over his beautiful silvery-grey paint. His eyes were closed and his mouth hanging open, as he tried to find satisfaction to the terrible frustration that was pestering him.

He grunted and groaned, enjoying the wonderful tightness of Starscream’s little ass, but all he could see behind his closed eyes were red and blue and all he could hear was a calm deep voice that completely dimmed out the broken screams of his second-in-command.

The battle had been fierce but not hard enough to distract his attention from certain other matters. The might of the Prime pushing against him when they met in a fistfight had been enough to trigger his excitement and even since then he couldn’t get his thoughts to stray from that path. Once he returned on the ship he knew that he had to find a release or he would go mad. Luckily, he had Starscream for that.

His mind was filled with cyan eyes, looking up at him defiantly. Oh, how he loved when Optimus defied him. He adored imagining how he would tame the proud lion, break him and bend him to his will. He wanted to have Optimus down on the floor, begging to be fucked. But not the way Starscream did. His whiny little subordinate was boring in that regard. Optimus would have him fight for every bit of control Megatron would ever have over him and even the slightest mistake would mean losing his position. He found that not even that failed to excite him. Optimus Prime was quite possibly the only one who could tame Megatron himself and maybe, after a lot of pressure, he could even succeed in having him beg. It would be like dancing on the very edge of an abyss, waiting to see which one would fall, every step a risk; raw, real and dangerous.

His fist slammed down and Starscream yelped at the impact. Wonderful pleasure was nearly overdriving his wires. He thrust deeper, making Starscream once again reach the pitch of his voice.

He wasn’t sure when it had started, this obsession with the last Prime. He knew it hadn’t been there while they used to be friends. It must have been connected to Optimus’ betrayal, to the moment he defied him for the first time. Love and hate mingled together, leaving him confused and angry. Maddeningly furious. He had been denying it at first, but eventually he resigned to this. He never showed any of these emotions on the battlefield, though every touch of Optimus’ finish against his was like wildfire.

He imagined that the tightness around his penis was Optimus’ steady hand and almost heard his voice rumble his name, with that calm respectful tone that Optimus always used. The cyan eyes were boring into him, always seeming as if they could see his very Spark and yet so damnably blind. He wondered what Optimus’ mouth would taste like, nearly drooling. He felt sticky energon under his fingers, because he had dug too hard and created deep marks on Starscream’s back, but even then his vision was filled with broad shoulders and slim waist, smooth joints and the heavy rumble of a powerful engine underneath it all.

It was only with that vivid picture set firmly in his mind that he was finally able to find release, coming hard inside Starscream’s ass. In that instant their voices rose in tandem, echoing through the empty room.

Satisfaction was immediately followed by inevitable fatigue but he expected that and didn’t let it slow him down. With a soft squelch he withdrew his limp member from Starscream’s asshole. It was overflowing with his cum now, the white liquid streaming down the silver tights, mixed with energon.

He got up to leave, his hands finally releasing the slim body. Only then did Starscream’s voice finally reach his preoccupied mind. The smaller bot was sobbing.

“M-master,” he stammered miserably. “I’m not- I-“

With Megatron’s hands no longer holding him, he curled up into himself on the floor, his hands reaching down for his own dick. It was erect and leaking slightly, but he hadn’t managed to come and now desperately tried to reach the peak that had been denied to him with the help of his own fingers.

The leader of the Decepticons turned away and walked out of the room, having no intention of helping Starscream with his little problem. He had done what he came to do. There was a war to win, new moves to plan and most importantly, one Optimus Prime to defeat. The door smoothly slid shut behind him, cutting short Starscream’s last desperate cry of: “Master!”

 

Like a broken toy the second commanding officer of the Decepticons laid on the floor, consumed by pain and anguish. The tears, that continued to stream down his face, where born from desperation and helplessness now. He was uncomfortably conscious of how empty his arse felt without Megatron’s dick inside it and it was hard trying to force a pleasant image on his mind to help him with his stimulation. Cum and energon leaked from his ass and the annoying tickling sensation was incredibly distracting. His bruised body hurt even with the slightest movement and he was shaking all over. It took all of his will to get himself to come but in the end he succeeded.

He groaned in pleasure, great relief sweeping over him, when the white liquid finally burst up from under his fingers. It was only then that his body finally relaxed. His sobbing had died away. He felt his resting mode overcoming him and didn’t bother to fight it. Better to sleep away the terrible ache in his body.

His very last thought belonged to his master. Always.

 

He woke up slowly, first peeking with one eye, his optic unfocused. Then he added the second eye, wandering lazily around the room, trying to remember, no doubt, where he was, while readjusting his resolution. Only then realization finally kicked in and his pupils shrank to dots.

Not that Knock Out was paying attention or anything.

“Why am I here?” cried Starscream angrily the moment his recognition of Knock Out’s laboratory and sickbay hit home. “What are you doing to me?!”

“Relax, Starscream,” Knock Out offered a smug grin. “I was merely polishing your finish. I do hate seeing such fabulous metal treated so thoughtlessly.”

In one swift movement, Starscream was off his operating table and in his face: “It’s _Commander_ Starscream. And if I ever require your services, you can be sure that I will tell youfirst.”

Knock Out crossed his arms over his chest, staring right back at his ‘commander’: “Well, you very well couldn’t tell me since I found you lying in a stasis on the floor. I have no idea what you and Megatron do together, I don’t really care, but as long as it leaves you looking like after an attack by an army of Autobots, it is my duty to help you. I owe it to your finish if nothing else.” He actually had a pretty good idea of what Megatron did to Starscream but that hardly mattered. Starscream didn’t need to hear that, it would only make him angrier.

Starscream made a few strangled furious noises. He knew Knock Out was right. He was even grateful that he was clean and didn’t hurt anymore, but he refused to admit that out loud. The arrogant medic needed to learn his place not be further encouraged in his insubordination.

“If polishing is all you really care about, maybe we are wasting space on you with this lab,” he snarled. “The next time you touch me without my consent I’ll go and report to lord Megatron that a post of a chore-bot would suit you much better. And believe me, he _will_ listen to me.”

Knock Out had hard time believing that. Not only did Megatron rarely listen to Starscream, but he wouldn’t have anyone to work as a medic instead of him. He considered voicing his thoughts, but by then Starscream had already turned away from him and made for the door, muttering something to himself.

Knock Out watched him go. There was a lot worth looking at. He loved the way Starscream moved. When he was calm and not twitching all over from stress or anger he moved with the elegance of a dancer. Maybe it was unintentional, but Knock Out sometimes actually caught himself wondering what it would be like to see Starscream dance.

Seductive. No secret there, it would be seductive. Starscream had a beautiful body and Knock Out went ahead with admitting it to himself. He let his optics linger at Starscream’s gorgeous ass. After washing it and treating its superficial wounds he took pride in seeing it in all its glory.

He wasn’t helping Starscream out of the goodness of his heart. His medical expertise made it his duty to help any wounded Decepticon he should happen upon, but he hadn’t had a real reason to leave his lab that day. The truth was he enjoyed getting to touch and brush Starscream’s body. He enjoyed seeing the bot standing tall and proud and despised the thought of him lying brokenly on the floor.

He gave a quiet snort of laughter. If there was something Starscream didn’t need, it was more pride. And yet he couldn’t help but care when he knew Megatron was tearing him down.

For the last time he measured the long sleek legs, made even longer by the high-heeled feet, and the lovely hips, before the door closed and Starscream was gone.

It was the lustrous finish that earned his affection, not Starscream. Knock Out would have left the obnoxious jerk to rust without a care, knowing full well Starscream would do the same for him, if only he wasn’t so damn attractive. Instead he found himself unable to stop helping him, touching him, thinking about him.

He turned back to his work, trying to distract himself and failing. Conflicting feelings stormed in his spark. He knew Starscream was lost. He wished he could somehow get his emotions to accept what his reason understood long ago. Starscream was a wreck that hadn’t been told that it’s no longer functioning. He walked around as if he owned the place, ordering the troops, suggesting plans and tactical advice, trying his hardest to play the role he believed was his, because he believed himself a commander while all he was was a _pet_. Megatron’s whore, a doll to fuck, toy to play with. The decepticon leader obviously found it endlessly amusing to watch his second-in-command call upon a title that didn’t mean anything to anyone except Starscream himself.

The only person Starscream was more obsessed with than Megatron was himself. This was obviously because no one else in the entire universe gave a damn about him. This however only ever came to be so, because Starscream always threw angry tantrums at everyone around him, insulting and threatening and pushing them away, trying to get them on their knees instead of having them stand by his side.

He was likely greatly influenced by Megatron’s treatment of him, though he probably didn’t even realize it. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t worship his master half so much, crawling at his feet, always having a pleasant word for him and twitching all over just at the sound of his voice. But instead, whenever someone tried to doubt the strange relationship the two of them had, Starscream leashed out in wrath.

Why did someone so obnoxious have to be so attractive? If Starscream was a toy Megatron picked, then he picked the prettiest. Knock Out couldn’t believe that he would be the only one who noticed Starscream’s fine figure.

Though he was likely the only one who had a weakness for that sort of thing.

He found himself wishing for the three-hundred-and-sixty-fifth time that he could somehow show Starscream what real lovemaking felt like, to get Starscream to realize that what Megatron did to him wasn’t right. _And_ to get his own hands on him, of course. Why should Megatron be the only one who got to fuck that perfect ass? If anything, Knock Out deserved it more. He would be gentle. He would care.

If only Megatron hadn’t wrecked Starscream’s mind worse than his body.


End file.
